


Dear John

by astrocops



Series: Universe Reborn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, No more angst yay dave, Post-Sburb, hashtag irl character development, look at this writing this writing is so much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ectobiologist: 1 Unread Email(s)</p><p>turntechgodhead: 1 Unread Email(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tick tock tick tock

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno when I'll upd8 so don't expect anything, alright?  
> Enjoy!

To: ghostytrickster@skaia.net  
From: turntechgodhead@skaia.net  
Subject: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Dear John,  
Hi, my name is Dave Strider, and you’ve never met me, but you’re my best friend.

What an introduction, right? I mean, I could be saying it for so many reasons. Maybe I’m cocky, and think I’ll win you over quickly. Maybe I’m being mysterious to sound interesting. Maybe I’m messing with you.   
It’s going to take a while, but I’ll explain, I promise. Let me start from the beginning, and I’ll try not to get ahead of myself.

We weren’t always in this universe. No, hear me out--we just weren’t. There was a time--another lifetime, another timeline--in which our lives were different. You and I went around on the same forum and became friends because I thought your taste in movies was hilarious. We had an application on our computers called Pesterchum, and it’s how we got to know each other. You lived in Washington, near Seattle, and I lived in Houston, Texas. We had two friends named Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde, who lived out in the middle of the ocean on an island and Rainbow Falls, New York, respectively. On your thirteenth birthday, a game arrived, and we all decided to play it together.   
Its name was Sburb, and you should be very, very glad you don’t remember it. I’m about to tell you what happened, but hearing it is nothing like living it.

We destroyed the world. One by one, we entered the game, and after we did, the world was destroyed by meteors. From that point on, we each had our own planets. Yours was Lowas, the Land of Wind and Shade. I had Lohac, Heat and Clockwork. Rose: Lolar, Light and Rain. Jade: Lofaf, Frost and Frogs. We had titles as well--Heir of Breath, Knight of Time, Seer of Light, and Witch of Space, in that order. 

Our parents died. I’m just going to get that out of the way right now. I mean, Jade’s grandpa was already dead, but--  
Your dad.  
My brother.  
Rose’s mom.

I don’t know who took it hardest. As much as my brother and I fight, I was completely destroyed. You were completely destroyed. Rose was furious, and then hurt.   
Wait, I’m trying to spare detail. Shit. 

What happened, basically, is that we met some trolls over the internet. Not trolls like ‘trollface’ trolls, but--  
Actual trolls. With little candycorn horns.  
The one you talked to most was Vriska. I wonder if you’ve met her in this universe. I met my ‘patron’.  
She didn’t remember. I was heartbroken until her dreams started, and it came back.

Ahem.

We fucked up. We did really, really badly. Most of the trolls died. In the end, we met only four face to face--Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam, Gamzee Makara, and Terezi Pyrope. Knight of Blood, Sylph of Space, Bard of Rage, Seer of Mind, if those make any sense to you at all.   
Anyway.  
We messed up, created an unstoppable bad guy. We were going to die. We released the thing that ruined the trolls’ game. Everything was going to go to shit. But Jade scratched a giant disk on my planet--the Beat Mesa, does it sound familiar?--and it caused a rift in the universe. We escaped through that, Rose and I going with the trolls and you and Jade going with our little sidekick dudes, who I haven’t told you about--they were creatures on our planets. You had these super cute giant yellow salamanders. (My red crocodiles were so ace, you just don’t even know.)

There was another universe, the ‘alpha’ universe, in which our guardians were children and about to play the game. Jane, Roxy, Jake, and Dirk--who were also kind of alternate us? I don’t know, shit got really confusing. They were just somehow genetically similar to us. Anyway, we went to their universe--it took three years. And then we and our little group of sixteen-year-olds kicked the game’s ass. It was hard--most of us died. Kanaya, in front of Rose. Me, with two swords through me, trying to save Jade. Karkat. Kanaya cut Gamzee in half because neither Karkat not Terezi could kill him. And then the rest of us whipped the hell out of the baddie and used the alpha ‘verse’s prize to restart the universes and combine them into one where all of us would live. Bro was back--half my brother, half Dirk’s--and raised the two of us. Thankfully, he didn’t keep the puppets and shit, nor did he take my comic ideas from alpha me--not that you know anything about my comics.

I’ve--done some digging around. Found TZ and Lalonde the beta (Rose, who turned out to me like, my third cousin four times removed or fourth cousin three times removed or something)--and through her, Lalonde the alpha (Roxy. Man, Roxy's rad). Also, Nepeta Leijon. I think I ran into Nitram the other day--I’ll have to see, go back to where I saw him. It’s a pity I only had the chance to speak to him a few times--he was fun to mess with. I hope you’ve found some of our group, even accidentally, even if you don’t remember. I wonder sometimes if I’m the only one at all who remembered right off the bat--or if it’s a Knight thing, or maybe a Time thing. I wonder if maybe someone else retained little traces of their powers like I did--I’ll never need a watch. Do you ever just know to your core what the weather will be? Do you ever feel like a wind could lift you, an eddie could just toss you around? I hope so--yours is an affectionate aspect, and mine is cold. Time bends, stops, for no one.

And now I’m babbling, so I’ll end it here and send another soon. I bet you don’t even use this account in this universe--but I hope you’ve at least had it at some time, so the messages don’t bounce back.  
Take care,  
Dave

-

To: turntechgodhead@skaia.net  
From: ghostytrickster@skaia.net  
Subject: Re: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Dave,  
Uh, hi! That's some story you've got there! I'm honestly really doubting what you've told me, but too many things are adding up!

I have a friend named Karkat, and a friend named Vriska--and he's not really my friend, but I know someone named Gamzee? My sister's name is Jane, and our cousins are Jake and Jade.

You're right about the weather thing! I don't even really know consciously--I pack an umbrella sometimes even when the forecast is sunny all the way, and it just rains.

I didn't show this to Jane, but I forwarded it to Jade, and she completely believes you. Their part of our family did come from a weird unnamed island in the pacific (they call it Hellmurder Island), and she thinks there's no other way you could've known where either of us lived, so.

That's a lot to take in. All of that. Um. I can't really figure out if I should be saying I'm really sorry you remember or if I should be glad? I haven't asked Karkat about any of it yet, but I can ask him. We can test your Knight or Time theory, at least--you said he's a Knight too, right? But I'll ask him and see what he knows.

Who else did we know? What were all the trolls like? I have to admit I'm really curious! Maybe I know some more of them. I wish you luck with Nitram!

You take care too, okay?  
John.


	2. hopy shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ectobiologist: 1 Unread Email(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER ONE. I MADE SOME CHANGES AND ADDED SHIT.
> 
> HAPPY YULE! HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY NO MATTER WHAT YOU BELIEVE (or dont i mean hey)!!! BE SAFE! I'LL KEEP YOU ALL IN MY THOUGHTS. <3

To: ghostytrickster@skaia.net  
From: turntechgodhead@skaia.net  
Subject: Re: Re: I can't believe I'm doing this.

John,  
Holy shit, I can't believe you use this account.

You would not believe the relief that just flooded over me, man. It's unreal. I'm glad you and Harley are around each other--holy shit, am I glad. How is she? Does she still do that thing where she ties strings around her fingers to remind herself of things? Does she still have a hugeass dog and tons of guns and a wicked island tan? It's kind of funny that I can remember things like that, but that I can't remember most of our conversations, silly as they were. What about Jane? Still baking, I'm sure.

I really didn't know many of the trolls personally, but I know their names and Titles and shit, thanks to Vantas. So, uh. Here we go, starting at the bottom rung of their fucked up societal list. (Their blood was all different colors, and their place in society was decided by the color of their blood. I'm starting with the 'lowest' rung, but Karkat was a mutant, so he's technically the lowest, but... Fuck it. I'll do this shit in zodiac order.)

Aradia Medigo, Maid of Time. Really fucking fun to have a jam session with. She's bubbly and sweet and goes ninety to nothing--we clicked because we're both Time players, and your Title has a lot to do with your personality. (Lowblood, maroon. Aries.)

Tavros Nitram, Page of Breath. Sadly, I didn't get to chat with him much, but when I did, he was awkward and goofy and tried too hard. Also: a terrible rapper. Sweet as can be--too sweet to be a troll--but still an absolutely awful rapper. Karkat said he was pathetic, but seemed pretty fond of him. (More on him later, actually.) (Lowblood, peanut butter brown. Taurus.)

Sollux Captor, Mage of Doom. Pretty fucking ace, from what I've heard. Karkat never shut up about him--I think he loved him, honestly. Wore 3D glasses and was the fucking bomb at computer shit. Severely bipolar--went from an upswing to a downswing at the drop of a hat. (Lowblood, mustard yellow. Gemini.)

Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood. Dude, I loved that guy. Straight up. He was fucking rad. We had feelings jams and Knight bonding and incredible practice strifes. Also, a common ex-girlfriend. (More on her later.) Huge nerd: loved rom-coms and troll Will Smith. (Which seriously was a thing: I think his name was Willus Smithe or something. All trolls names had six letters.) Acted like he hated everything, but had a heart the size of a small moon. (Mutant thought to be lowblood/midblood, incredibly bright fucking neon red. Cancer.)

Nepeta Leijon, Rogue of Heart. Total sugar, from what Kitkat told me. Had a shipping wall in her cave, paired up the people around her who she thought should hook up. Was in love with Karkat, but he didn't know about that until later. She's a sugar sweet, rambunctious thing here--she still does the cat pun thing and likes roleplaying/LARPing a lot. (Midblood, olive green. Leo.)

Kanaya Maryam, Sylph of Space. Really awesome, was Rose's girlfriend, was making clothes all the time. Snarky as hell--very sarcastic. Weirdly maternal, but in a good way. Acted like Karkat was her son--which was as cute as it was hilarious. Was also a troll vampire, so that was cool. She, like. Glowed. It was neat. (Midblood, emerald green. Virgo. (Definitely not the Virgin after Rose got through with her.))

Terezi Pyrope, Seer of Mind. The afformentioned ex-girlfriend of both myself and Karkat. Blind thanks to Spiderbitch (I'll get to her in a moment), but she could see things by smelling and tasting the colors around her. She went down a bit of a bad path for a bit, but she was really cool. I miss her a lot, because while you and I were separated for three years, she was my best friend other than Karkat. She loves red an justice. (Midblood, teal. Libra.)

Vriska Serket, Spiderbitch Extraordinaire.  
Okay, actually, she's the Thief of Light, but I don't care. She paralyzed Tavros, blinded Terezi, stomped on Kanaya's heart (before Kanaya and Rose were a thing), made Sollux kill Aradia using mind control, and eventually killed Tavros. She was terrible. But the two of you got along really well. You liked the same kind of movies and all that--you introduced her to Nic Cage's train wreck of an acting career. I hated her, but thankfully she died before I could get to know her. (Sorry, it's rude but it's true. I have it on good authority that she would've done to you what she did to everyone else: hurt you and break you and then sweep up the pieces to torture some more.) Had this thing with spiders, and could control people with her freaky mind control. (Midblood/highblood, cerulean. Scorpio.)

Equius Zahaak, Heir of Void. Didn't know him, but Karkat said he liked horses, milk, mechanics, and being strong. He was a little TOO strong--snapped Nepeta's back by hugging her once. He felt terrible--built her a new spine with a tail attached and asked Kanaya to make her a little cat hat, because she loved cats. He was an amazing mechanic--he made prosthetic legs for Tavros, too. But he was very much hung up on their whole 'blood caste' thing--which I guess I'll have to explain here in a minute, now that I've brought it up.  
(Never mind--went back and explained before you could read this shit. Midblood/highblood, royal blue. Sagittarius.)

Gamzee Makara, Bard of Rage. Piece of shit asshole who abuse Terezi and killed most of the surviving trolls. Batshit crazy with highblood rage when he wasn't high--which was any time after the trolls got on the meteor. Worshiped the 'Merciful Messiahs', who were basically troll Insane Clown Posse. Only redeeming quality: he was friends with Tavros. (Highblood, indigo. Capricorn.)

Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope. A stuckup asshole, from what I've heard from Kanaya. Karkat swore he was nicer than everyone else thought, though--he seemed to like him a lot. Loved science and swore magic was a lie, but actually used magic??? He called it White Science, though. Had gills like a fish, but couldn't swim. Was in love with the next chick I'll tell you about. (Highblood, Tyrian purple. Aquarius.)

Feferi Peixes, Witch of Life. Really sweet, from all I've heard. Hated the blood caste and wanted to change it. Loved fish puns and was in love with Sollux, if I understand correctly. Wore bright colors all the time. Another fish-troll with gills, but she could swim. That's really all I know about her. (Highblood, magenta. Pisces.)

Whoa, this has gotten long. Sorry about that. There were more trolls, but I have a theory about them. Which leads me to my next topic--it WAS Nitram. I can't even tell you how hyped I am about that--I started talking to me and we're actually hanging out a lot. He's a sweet kid--much better human than he was a troll, though. A lot happier, here. I made him remember everything--it was kind of ridiculous, actually? Like, I was explaining everything to him and he just--snapped back into that mind frame for a minute. It was like I flipped a switch. He's excited about the few people I've found so far. (I also thing he might have a thing for my brother??? Not a bad choice, obviously, but it's kind of funny.) But he has a big brother, and his brother is one of the other trolls??? Rufioh--he'd be like Dirk to me, or Jane to you. Weird alternate universe relations shit and all that.

Do you have a pesterchum? Mine's turntechGodhead. (Never saw that coming, did you?)

I've talked you to death long enough, I guess. Feel free to message and all that anytime, alright?

Take care,  
Dave

(P.s. I was totally not going to just use your inbox as a journal if you didn't reply. Nope. Not me. You'll never get me to say it. I'm really glad you did reply, though. I've missed you.)  
-  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] added turntechGodhead [TG] as a chum!--  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] accepted chumrequest!--  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]!--  
EB: whoa, that was fast!  
TG: if i say ive been twiddling my thumbs waiting since i sent that email will you hold it against me  
EB: hehe, no way! i completely understand why you were so anxious about it.  
EB: this is a lot to take in! i still can't really believe it...  
EB: i mean, i do! i do believe it, i believe you, but it's so bizarre!  
TG: no dont worry i get you  
TG: its just a lot to take in  
EB: yeah, that!  
EB: jane and jade are doing great, by the way! i told jade you asked and she aww-ed herself into a fit.  
EB: by the way, i gave her your handle. i hope that's okay?  
TG: absolutely  
TG: i cant believe im saying it but ive missed debating the merit of furry porn and making up fursonas with her  
TG: yes that was a thing  
TG: we were thirteen and on the internet of course one of the four of us was bound to be into furries  
EB: oh man.  
EB: i remember that stage.  
TG: holy shit she had that stage here too  
TG: thats adorable  
TG: dont tell her i said that  
EB: i don't need to! she's reading over my shoulder.  
TG: oh  
TG: hey harls im glad youre doing well  
EB: she says hi! also she's adding you on pesterchum right now and squealing loudly about it.  
EB: you've opened the gate to discussion about furries, dave.  
TG: im not even a little sorry  
TG: i wasnt kidding im kind of still nostalgic about that shit  
TG: bring it on harley  
TG: bring it on  
TG: im falling down all this nostalgia  
EB: she's squealing louder now!  
EB: something aboutsirhekeishd  
EB: dave!!! dave!!! oh my gosh hi dave!!!!!!  
TG: hey harley  
TG: couldnt wait for pc to load up you just had to have your daily dose of strider huh  
TG: shove john out of the way like nah man i want my strider and i want it now  
EB: oh hush you!  
EB: im really excited is all! i cant BELIEVE all this!!!  
EB: its not even that im this hyped up for a reason either!!! im just really excited to talk to you!!!  
TG: im figuring thats your memories trying to break the surface of your subconscious  
TG: or whatever psychological snarky broad bullshit rose would spout  
EB: DOES SHE REMEMBER YET?????? :D  
TG: its going slow but yeah  
TG: she remembers you at least  
TG want her handle  
EB: OF COURSE I WANT HER HANDLE!!!  
TG: ill make you a deal  
TG: give john his computer back and ill give you her handle  
EB: DEAL!!!!!!  
EB: oh my gosh, thank you.  
TG: np  
TG: not like i cant message both of you at the same time right  
TG: and we can talk all the time now  
TG: im always running pesterchum so you can get in touch literally all hours of the day and night  
TG: shit i almost typed knight  
EB: technically it WOULD be all hours of the knight, right?  
TG: shit yeah all my hours  
TG: got that time fuckery on LOCK  
TG: its UNREAL the TIME this knight has got  
TG: ahahaha  
TG: so harley messaged me  
TG: (surprise surprise)  
TG: she set to squealing and jacking your keyboard because i made a sbahj reference way up there in the log  
TG: asked if i read it  
TG: fuck no do i look like a plebeian of the internet  
TG: i write that shit myself  
EB: oh my god. when she started reading that she wouldn't shut up about it.  
TG: hell yeah  
TG: even when she doesnt remember me shes repping my shit  
TG: time to make a limited edition shirt just for her fuck yes  
EB: no dave. you don't understand. she'll never take it off.  
TG: ill tell her she has to wash it after wearing it for a day  
EB: that MIGHT work.  
EB: might.  
TG: holy shit i can draw her god tier title costume in sbahj style  
TG: thats it im doing it man  
TG: making it  
TG: HAPEN  
EB: i'm going to have to read this comic to understand you at all, aren't i?  
TG: nah man  
TG: ill cool it on the references  
TG: im just really excited to be talking to you two  
TG: i mean you dont know me from jack but  
TG: theres been a hole where the two of you belonged my entire life and i just  
TG: cant believe youre actually messaging me right now  
TG: like it used to be  
EB: like it should be?  
TG: yes exactly  
EB: hehe. i might not remember, but it feels right to talk to you, too?  
EB: like I've known you forever!  
TG: well if you wanna get technical  
TG: youve known me for two lifetimes  
EB: oh, wow. i guess you're right!  
TG: anyway  
TG: you know any of the other trolls  
EB: oh! yeah, we do!  
EB: sollux, aradia, and kanaya!  
TG: oh my god  
TG: rose is going to shit herself  
TG: do you think you could talk to maryam and see if shed be willing to give us a message  
TG: since she started remembering rose has been mourning for the loss of her  
EB: sure thing!  
EB: wow, she really loved her, didn't she? or, loves, i guess.  
TG: so much dude  
TG: so fucking much  
TG: they danced around each other forever and they FINALLY got together during year two of our journey between universes  
TG: by the way  
TG: are you still the piano man  
TG: fucking billy joel up in here  
EB: yeah, i play!  
TG: good to know so little has changed  
TG: i swear i mean that in a good way  
TG: you were my best friend just the way you were you know  
EB: i understand. thank you, i guess?  
TG: so  
TG: do you have any questions  
EB: oh man do i.  
-  
\--gardenGnostalgic [GG] added turntechGodhead [TG] as a chum!--  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] accepted chumrequest!--  
\--gardenGnostalgic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]!--  
GG: DAVE!!!!!!  
GG: oh my gosh hi!!!  
TG: hey there harley  
TG: how's it hanging  
GG: flaccid but straight!  
GG: all is well in the land of hangers over here  
TG: jesus fuck ive missed your babbling  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: roses PC is tentacleTherapist btw  
GG: thank you!!! i just chummed her  
GG: or however youd say that  
GG: befriended? bechummed?  
TG: who even knows  
TG: who even cares really its just a thing  
GG: a very exciting thing!!!!  
TG: your handles are the same as they were  
TG: its kind of making me ridiculous happy  
GG: really?! :o  
TG: yep  
TG: and kitkats was carcinoGeneticist  
TG: kannys was grimAuxillatrix  
TG: shit who else was mentioned  
TG: oh psycho clowns was terminallyCapricious  
TG: sollux was twinArmogeddon  
TG: aradias was apocalypseArisen  
TG: spiderbitch was arachnidsGrip  
TG: so yeah  
GG: oh wow  
GG: they still are!!!  
TG: holy shit  
TG: i dont want to freak them out by just  
TG: messaging them though  
GG: dont worry!!! well tell them everything!!!!!  
TG: please tell kanaya about rose  
TG: seriously i am begging  
TG: she misses her so much  
GG: awww  
GG: what was their thing??  
TG: they were a thing  
TG: space lesbians  
TG: kanaya was a vampire space lesbian  
GG: not much has changed!  
GG: okay so two thirds of that has changed  
GG: though im not sure about the vampire part! that might still be a thing  
TG: if anyone could manage it  
TG: it would be her  
GG: so thanks to my nosiness and johns generosity concerning sharing your emails  
GG: i do have some questions!  
TG: fire away  
GG: aradia was a time hero right?  
TG: yes indeedy  
GG: so i could ask if she remembers! :D  
TG: yeah you could  
TG: its gotta be either her or vantas  
TG: unless random ones of us remember without prompting  
TG: or just me  
TG: both of which would suck  
GG: aww  
GG: dont worry though! were going to get this all hammered out and fixed and itll be like we never even forgot!!!  
TG: alright  
TG: that doesnt sound very enthusiastic but i swear im hyped about it  
TG: im sure your incredible enthusiasm makes up for my seeming lack of it though so  
GG: ill just have to be twice as enthused so i can handle both of our quotas of seeming enthusiastic!  
TG: i can handle that  
TG: enthuse away  
GG: i will!!!  
GG: starting with more questions of course  
TG: well obviously i mean call me the memory machine i got this shit on lock  
TG: oh shit nepetas messaging me  
TG: she found equius  
GG: that doesnt even sound familiar but yay!  
TG: dirk asked me what i was whooping about  
TG: i told him we found zahaak  
TG: and apparently theyve been hanging out for months building shit together like what the fuck dirk i thought you were going to keep me up to date damn  
GG: oh my gosh  
TG: oh before i explain nepeta and why its so great to have found zahaak  
TG: please tell me jakes doing okay  
TG: because he and dirk were a thing in the other universe and even though it ended badly jake was/is still one of dirks favorite people and hes asking about him  
GG: oh hes doing great!!!  
GG: dating this really  
GG: unsuited girl actually  
GG: shes vriskas big sister!  
TG: oh god please get jake away from her  
TG: aranea right  
TG: for fucks sake is it SO HARD for the two of them to understand that spidery ladies are not to be trusted  
TG: no matter how much they wear blue or like nic cages ugly mug  
GG: i guess something went down there?  
TG: yeah aranea is part of the reason things went down really bad for a while there  
TG: and vriska did  
TG: well  
TG: did john show you my last email cause I can copy and paste if he didnt  
GG: nope! he was very excited about being able to message you  
TG: hell yeah alright  
TG: i can definitely forgive that  
TG: gimme like two seconds  
TG: "Vriska Serket, Spiderbitch Extraordinaire. Okay, actually, she's the Thief of Light, but I don't care. She paralyzed Tavros, blinded Terezi, stomped on Kana  
Tg: ya's heart (before Kanaya and Rose were a thing), made Sollux kill Aradia using mind control, and eventually killed Tavros. She was terrible. But the two of you got along real  
Tg: ly well. You liked the same kind of movies and all that--you introduced her to Nic Cage's train wreck of an acting career. I hated her, but thankfully she died before I could get  
TG: to know her. (Sorry, it's rude but it's true. I have it on good authority that she would've done to you what she did to everyone else: hurt you and break you and then sweep u  
Tg: p the pieces to torture some more.) Had this thing with spiders, and could control people with her freaky mind control. (Midblood/highblood, cerulean. Scorpio.)"  
TG: wow that sure was a block damn  
TG: fuck it  
\--turntechGodhead sent file "hell yeah email two.word"!--  
\--gardenGnostic accepted file!--  
TG: any descriptions youd like to read of the twelve trolls we worked with will be there  
TG: (aka the trolls who lived on alternia)  
TG: and i guess i should work on a file of the ones from beforus  
TG: but at the same time what the hell they're all probably right there with our alternian trolls so hey  
GG: oh gosh  
GG: yeah i can understand why youre not the serkets biggest fan!!!  
TG: yeah  
TG: oh but about nep and zahaak  
TG: so trolls had real complicated romance shit  
TG: four types of romance instead of one  
TG: matesprits (basically our typical relationship, sexual)  
TG: moirails (held hands calmed each other down were basically each others jiminy cricket loved each other dearly basically soulmates but without the sex and kissing on the mouth, nonsexual)  
TG: kismesis (hatefucking basically they were rivals who fucked, definitely sexual)  
TG: and this fourth one that was also nonsexual but made no damn sense to anyone but trolls  
TG: well  
TG: equius zahaak was nepetas moirail  
TG: and to say shes been missing him would be a gross understatement  
GG: aww  
GG: well im glad she found him!  
TG: he remembered like  
TG: as soon as she hugged him  
TG: (which was as soon as she saw him btw)  
TG: if that tells you how deep their relationship goes  
GG: thats so sweet oh my gosh!!!  
TG: yeah  
TG: oh btw  
TG: if you want to talk to them  
TG: her handle is arsenicCatnip and his is centaursTesticle  
GG: okay! thanks dave  
TG: np harls  
GG: you know  
GG: i just had a thought!!!  
TG: chthulu save us  
GG: no its a good one!!!  
GG: you should come visit us!!!  
TG: okay even assuming all teenage parties would be down with that  
TG: how are we going to explain this to the parents  
TG: because bro understands that dirk and i both remember and that it happened but he also doesnt remember any of it  
GG: well!!! we tell the parents that we were involved in a penpal thing for school and that we became super close to our penpals so we want to see each other!!!  
GG: and you can be johns penpal and i can be roses!!!  
TG: holy shit  
TG: you really thought this out  
GG: yes  
GG: yes i did  
TG: dirks gonna want to come  
GG: well just say that your bro wanted you to bring him along!  
GG: ill tell jane and jake to hang out with him because he was forced to come along  
TG: and rose could bring roxy as a companion from him  
GG: oh!!! gosh i forgot about roxy  
GG: i mean i remember that you mentioned her but didnt remember until just now?  
TG: sokay  
GG: but yes!  
TG: speaking of roxy though  
TG: i need to tell her about jane and jake if dirk hasnt already  
GG: what are their handles? ill be glad to tell them anything they want to know about the two of them!  
TG: tipsyGnostalgic and timaeusTestified  
GG: i just realized that all our handles match our relatives  
GG: thats so funny!  
TG: dont tell me  
TG: let me guess  
TG: gutsyGumshoe and gjshddhejsTerror  
TG: im not even going to try and remember the g part of jakes alright  
TG: even if dirk could spell it backwards in his sleep  
GG: dont feel bad! he had to type it into my chumroll himself because i cant spell it  
GG: i copy and pasted it into my chat window with john so he could copy and paste it into his chumroll  
TG: that doesnt shock me at all actually  
TG: dirk told me he accepted your request btw  
GG: i see that!  
GG: wow thats a lot of questions  
TG: he misses them as much as i missed the two of you so  
GG: thats so sweet dave  
TG: shhh i never said that okay  
GG: but youve said it several times to both of us!  
TG: dammit ive been caught  
TG: abscond abscond  
GG: dont you dare!!!  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]!--  
GG: DAMMIT DAVE!  
-  
TG: alright so  
TG: that makes tav nepeta TZ and equius on our side of the country so far  
EB: and aradia, sollux, karkat, kanaya, vriska, and gamzee on ours!  
TG: so honestly chances are that eridan and feferi are near us  
TG: if were split evenly like i figure we are  
EB: wow, that makes twenty of us!  
TG: yep  
TG: thirty two counting the other set of trolls  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: karkat wouldnt happen to have a brother named kankri would he  
EB: he does! he's a little...  
EB: backwards about his opinions, actually.  
EB: i mean he cares about some legitimate stuff too, but he claims that racism goes both ways and that poor people have privileges too, and...  
EB: he and karkat can get into some really incredible arguments about it all.  
EB: his dad's really cool, though.  
TG: so my theorys right then  
TG: the trolls are paired up like we are  
TG: which brings me to my next question  
TG: do you and jane share a last name and do jade and jake  
EB: nope! jane's a crocker and i'm an egbert, and jade's a harley and jake's an english.  
EB: jane's is because of inheritance stuff and jade's is because her dad and jake's mom actually have hyphenated last names and gave one kid one last name and gave the other the other one!  
TG: so thats persistent at least  
TG: before you ask dirk and i are and have always been striders  
TG: same with the lalonde girls  
EB: wow.  
EB: so you know how you were trying to find us?  
TG: yeah what about it  
EB: why didn't you just try social media?  
TG: i  
TG: holy shit i didnt even think about it  
TG: oh actually  
TG: has jade filled you in on her penpal plan  
EB: yep!  
TG: lets add each other on fb so we can make it seem that much more legit to the parents  
TG: we'd theoretically know online names and full names before anything else right  
EB: yep!  
EB: besides, i'm curious about what the two of you look like!  
TG: like weve never seen the sun except once and that one time was enough to cover us in freckles head to toe  
TG: also gingers  
EB: pffft.  
TG: what no description from you  
TG: thats fine ill just poke through all your photos nbd  
EB: there's not much to say?  
EB: i have black hair that won't calm down and blue eyes and glasses?  
TG: so you look exactly like i remember  
TG: cool  
TG: still clicking through all your pictures soz  
EB: soz?  
TG: "sorry"  
TG: shit ive been messaging roxy too much  
TG: her fucking shorthand is starting to seep into my typing arsenal  
EB: don't worry--i do that with jade's extra punctuation and emoticons sometimes!  
EB: she made a little japanese emoticon of me one time, actually.  
EB: i pasted it into all my chats pretty much as soon as she sent it!  
EB: actually hang on.  
EB: karkat still has me blocked because of it, so it should be the last thing in our messages!  
TG: kitkat WOULD block you for something like that  
EB: (⊡თ⊡ )  
TG: oh my god she even did your teeth  
TG: holy shit thats so great  
TG: how dare kitkat block you for what is obviously internet art by harley i mean damn  
EB: right? that's just sad and spiteful.  
EB: just because they were having trouble in paradise doesn't mean he has to include me in it!  
TG: holy fuck they're dating  
EB: were! they were dating.  
TG: i feel like i should be shocked but im not really  
EB: it was kind of inevitable, yeah.  
EB: they're back on good terms, though!  
EB: i think he's talking to one of our friends now, actually.  
EB: or they're talking to him, hehe.  
TG: fuck please tell me captor is finally giving that a try  
TG: please tell me thats happening  
EB: you're scarily good at this game.  
TG: told you  
TG: he would either not be able to talk about or shut up about the guy  
TG: depended on his mood and whether or not he was reminded of him  
TG: but yeah he really liked him  
TG: loved him even  
TG: oh holy shit hang on i have a very important message being sent to me and i hope it means what i think it means  
TG: ill be right back i swear but i feel like i should probably give this conversation my whole attention  
EB: alright. catch you later, dave!  
TG: later egbert  
-  
-carcinoGeneticist- [CG] added turntechGodhead [TG] as a chum!--  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] accepted chumrequest!--  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]!--  
CG: SO.  
CG: INSTEAD OF LETTING EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT THE CLUSTERFUCK THAT WAS SBURB, YOU DECIDED TO SPARK THEIR MEMORIES, HUH?  
TG: shut the fuck up you missed me and you know it  
CG: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID.  
CG: HOW THE FUCK EVEN ARE YOU, STRIDER?  
TG: well today jade and john came back into my life so id say im doing pretty fucking fantastic  
TG: how are you  
CG: CAPTOR IS APPARENTLY FINALLY PICKING UP HINTS AND IS TWENTY KINDS OF 'IN MY GRILL', SO I GUESS I'M DOING PRETTY GREAT.  
CG: AND NOW HERE YOU ARE, LIKE A PRESENT SET ON MY DOORSTEP WITH A STAMP ON THE BOX THAT SAYS "CAREFUL: FRAGILE DICKMUNCH INSIDE".  
TG: ive never missed your headache inducing shouting more than right now man  
TG: trust me i feel you on the holy shit im getting my friends back one by one front  
TG: you want TZs handle btw  
CG: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE I DO.  
TG: its exactly the same as it was  
CG: THAT DOESNT SHOCK ME AT ALL.  
TG: same with nepeta tavros and equius  
TG: all of whom ive found  
TG: im figuring the fish trolls are around here too i just have to find them  
CG: DON'T BOTHER. I ALREADY FOUND THEM ONLINE.  
TG: are you kidding me  
CG: NOPE. I STARTED UP A DEBATE WITH ONE CALIGULUSAQUARIUM ON A FILM WEBSITE AND HE TOOK TO ME IMMEDIATELY. WE CHAT ALL THE FUCKING TIME--HE'S DUE TO VISIT SOMETIME SOON, ACTUALLY.  
TG: when  
TG: harls egbert and i are trying to work something out so rose and i can come down and work on piecing their memories together  
CG: THE THIRD OF NEXT MONTH.  
TG: ill tell the harleyderpberts and see what we can do about being there then  
CG: KANAYA'S GOING TO LOSE HER MIND.  
TG: she remembers  
CG: OF COURSE. ONE SEMESTER OF MOTHERING ME HALF TO DEATH AND BAM, IT CAME RUSHING BACK.  
TG: dont tell her i want it to be a surprise  
TG: rose already knows shes there but ill keep her in the dark about her remembering  
CG: DON'T--I ALREADY HEARD FROM JADE ABOUT ROSE AND TOLD KANAYA.  
TG: ill tell rose to pester her  
CG: HER HANDLE'S THE SAME SO IT SHOULDN'T BE A HASSLE TO DO.  
TG: sweet  
TG: damn look at us  
TG: getting the gang back together and shit  
CG: NEXT THING YOU KNOW WE'LL ALL BE APPLYING TO THE SAME COLLEGES.  
TG: not a bad idea actually  
TG: start up an sburb survivor support group and shit  
TG: so hows kankri  
CG: SHRIEKING AND PAINFUL AS ALWAYS.  
TG: are the beforus trolls paired up with all of you like were paired up with our ectosiblings or  
CG: SO FAR ON THIS SIDE OF THE COUNTRY, YES. AND FROM WHAT PICTURES I'VE GOTTEN FROM ERIDAN, IT'S THE SAME FOR HIM AND FEFERI TOO.  
TG: awesome  
TG: thats the trend here  
CG: WHERE EXACTLY DID YOU WIND UP? ERIDAN AND FEFERI ARE IN NEW YORK.  
TG: us too  
TG: im kind of glad  
TG: it gets really fucking cold but at least we dont live in satans asshole aka houston anymore  
TG: youre inland according to john so  
TG: maple valley right  
CG: LOOK AT YOU GO, REMEMBERING USELESS SHIT FROM THE OTHER UNIVERSES.  
TG: i still have my groups addresses memorized kitkat  
CG: ONE, THAT'S PATHETIC IN A PLATONIC WAY. TWO, DON'T CALL ME THAT.  
TG: hey its affectionate  
TG: ill have you know kitkats are my favorite because they remind me of you  
CG: OF FUCKING COURSE THEY ARE.  
CG: DON'T EAT ANY WITH PEANUTS OR ANYTHING BEFORE YOU GET HERE, THOUGH, OR HALF OF THE ENGLISH-CROCKER-EGBERT-HARLEY FAMILY WILL BE DEAD AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU'L TELL THEM HI AND BREATHE IN THEIR DIRECTION AND BAM, SWOLLEN WINDPIPE.  
TG: oh shit thanks for reminding me  
TG: it would be like  
TG: dumbass kills penpal on first face to face visit due to an ignorance of his peanut allergy: more details at eleven  
TG: so does anyone else remember  
CG: I THINK VRISKA'S STARTING TO. I *KNOW* SOLLUX IS. GAMZEE'S SO HIGH ALL THE TIME THAT I CAN'T TELL, AND I FEEL LIKE ARADIA WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING EVEN IF SHE DID.  
CG: WELL.  
CG: EXCEPT HINTING AT IT. WHICH SHE HAS BEEN.  
TG: awesome  
CG: UGH. KANKRI'S SHOUTING AND DAD'S CALLING FOR ME TO COME HELP--I'LL HAND YOUR HANDLE OUT TO ANYONE WHO WANTS IT AND YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME, OKAY?  
TG: alright  
TG: take care vantas  
TG: its been great talking to you again  
CG: SAME TO YOU, STRIDER.  
CG: LATER.  
TG: later  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]!--  
-  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]!--  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] is an idle chum!--  
TG: well shit  
TG: oh well maybe youll read this  
TG: kitkat gave me the 411 about who remembers over there so far so  
TG: it looks like someones going to have a shitton more contacts in their chumrolls soon  
TG: hint hint: its us  
TG: all of us  
TG: im gonna walk over to roses and tell her she can message kanaya so ill be back in a little while to hash out details about this merry little trip were hopefully gonna take  
TG: maybe the four of us can videochat or something sometime soon  
TG: anyway talk to you later man  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]!--


End file.
